


Двенадцать вредных привычек Куроо Тецуро и одна – Савамуры Дайчи

by Remira



Series: Mercenaries [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Савамура учится жить моментом, Куроо рисует на стенах, а Фортуна однажды всё-таки оступается на своём бронзовом шаре.





	

Дайчи не назвать пессимистом, но и оптимист из него не очень. Пожалуй, здоровый прагматичный реализм будет ближе всего. Дайчи знает, что отменное психическое здоровье – не последний фактор для отметки «годен» в досье, но также он знает, что _нормальные_ с ними не выживают. Без шуток и прикрас – невозможно видеть то, что видят они, делать то, что делают они, знать... и оставаться таким, каким был до подписи на плотной бумаге контракта. Наивные либо умирали, либо менялись, но никто не оставался прежним.

Ойкава коллекционирует пули, которые его чуть не убили, Тендо пишет пошлости на ракетах, прежде чем зарядить их в базуку, Суга напевает колыбельные на общей частоте во время заданий. Асахи носит на пальце кольцо своей мёртвой жены, отказываясь снимать вне зависимости от обстоятельств, на тонких руках Нои аккуратные продольные шрамы. Ячи боится спать без света, а Танака и Ямамото однажды попали в плен к «самой шикарной террористке столетия, мужик, ты бы видел её родинку!» и произошло это – сложно поверить, но – в Стокгольме. Ивайзуми с виду слишком нормален для этого дерьма, и Дайчи даже не берётся представить, какие демоны прячутся за этой выставляемой напоказ разумностью.

На фоне длинного перечня медицинских синдромов и приобретённых фобий мелкие привычки Куроо кажутся почти трогательной блажью.

Дайчи узнаёт о них постепенно.

Например, Куроо никогда не приходит вовремя. Опоздания незначительные – на минуту, две, пять, – но неизменные. Когда может, Дайчи поднимает его заранее, лично следит за сборами и разве что пинками не подгоняет, но разница лишь в том, что в таких случаях они опаздывают совместно. Появляются взмыленные перед лицом начальства, импровизируют, упустив цель и на ходу перекраивая весь план, запрыгивают в двери вагона за мгновение до закрытия.

Или вот тяга к роскоши – фальшивая от и до.

Во время операций они проходят через все круги ада: спят на голых камнях, кормят собой москитов в зловонных болотах, жрут пыль и песок пополам с дерущими горло сухпайками – если повезёт. Если нет – используют всё, что придётся, пытаясь выжить. Никого из тех, с кем Дайчи работал, нельзя назвать неженкой, и Куроо не исключение.

Во время редких передышек между заданиями Дайчи едва удерживается от того, чтобы не дразнить Куроо «принцессой».

Куроо капризничает, как ребёнок, требуя номер с видом на залив, шёлковые простыни, вонючие ароматические масла в идущую обязательным пунктом джакузи и ужин, способный накормить пятерых, даром что без свечей. Организация покрывает все их расходы, но Дайчи столь откровенные излишества всё равно бесят – до тех пор, пока он не застаёт Куроо среди ночи, одного в огромной гостиной, сидящего на полу перед работающей без звука плазмой. Задание накануне закончилось не очень удачно для них обоих: Куроо заработал ножевое в плечо, Дайчи – крайне неприятное сотрясение, и до кучи они опять разругались, но сейчас он всё равно не может просто пройти мимо.

Куроо постоянно смеялся над ним из-за таких жестов, говорил: Дайчи будет тем, кто, наткнувшись на кусок стекла, выкинет его в урну. Дайчи хмыкал и делал то, что считал правильным.

Правильно в его понимании – иногда подставить плечо и помолчать рядом.

На следующее утро Дайчи просыпается на полу с чудовищной ломотой в затылке и шее. Один.

Он не успевает даже встревожиться – в дверь номера проскальзывает Куроо, ребяческим жестом стягивает с пяток кроссовки и шуршит зажатым в руках крафт-пакетом. Совершенно неуместный в кричаще дорогой обстановке в своих брюках-карго и толстовке на голое тело, в вороте которой отчетливо проглядывают бинты.

На сей раз Дайчи решает не акцентировать на этом внимание, отвлекаясь на божественный запах свежей сдобы и мяса, но Куроо ловит его взгляд и заговаривает первым:

– Учись ценить любые радости, которые тебе выпадают.

Дайчи кивает. И учится (по крайней мере пытается).

* * *

Ещё есть клептомания.

Когда Дайчи в первый раз замечает, что Куроо жестом фокусника прямо под носом у стюардессы прячет в рукав два пакетика сахара, то смотрит неодобрительно, но Куроо лишь безмятежно пожимает плечами. Дайчи решает, что он просто хочет воспользоваться ими позже в аэропорту, но случай повторяется – и не раз. И не только с сахаром. Соль, перец, пакетики с сухими измельчёнными приправами. Вытащенный из кармана Бокуто коробок с порохом, а из кармана разрабатываемого ими владельца клуба – кулёк с кокаином. Кажется, Куроо падок на всё сыпучее.

Когда любопытство берёт верх и Дайчи всё-таки спрашивает, что происходит, – предварительно поймав с поличным, – Куроо снова пожимает плечами:

– Практика ловкости рук. С детства мечтаю стать иллюзионистом. Как знать, может, я всё-таки уйду в отставку до того, как меня подстрелят, буду доставать монетки из-за грязных ушей детишек и распиливать длинноногих красоток...

Он говорит всё это с мечтательной, нежной какой-то улыбкой, но Дайчи не верит ни единому его слову. Такие, как Куроо, не уходят. Впрочем, такие, как Дайчи, тоже.

* * *

Кофе, пожалуй, заслуживает отдельного пункта в списке пагубных пристрастий Куроо Тецуро, у которых есть вполне реальный шанс однажды доконать его (или окружающих).

В какой-то степени это удобно – существует очень мало проступков, вину за которые нельзя загладить стаканчиком хорошо сваренного макиато. Но гораздо чаще недостаток (или переизбыток) кофеина в венах одного конкретного наркомана доставляет всем вокруг массу не самых приятных минут. Даже месяц прикрытия в школе для малолетних уголовников, мнящих себя будущим мира мафии, не стоил Дайчи такого количества нервов, как несколько дней в четырёх стенах наедине с Куроо, находящимся на пике кофеиновой абстиненции.

Но самое нездоровое даже не это.

Куроо никогда не берёт кофе на вынос на своё имя. Дайчи замечает это не сразу, а когда замечает, не придаёт значения. Привычка не светить своё имя – полезное и безусловно приятное разнообразие для человека, зарабатывающего на жизнь работой на ЧВК и убеждённого, что смерть в двадцать семь – это круто («тебе не светит Клуб-27, ты не рок-звезда» – «у меня есть целый год, чтобы это исправить»). Но это было бы слишком просто.

Следом за нейтральными именами – Акира, Хару, Юки – идут Рейко, Нанао, Юмико. Сацуки. Нагиса. Алиса. Дайчи давится собственным чаем, когда читает последнее, и изумлённо таращит глаза на картонный стаканчик, гадая, в чём именно заключается шутка: всё же какая-то тонкость с именами или Куроо банально подсыпает ему галлюциноген. С него сталось бы, и уже то, что Дайчи всерьёз рассматривает такой вариант (воспоминания о переименовании списка контактов и хабанеро в обычном спайси-соусе ещё достаточно свежи в памяти), подводит его терпение к опасной отметке кипения.

Все эти детсадовские шуточки... именно поэтому их связку не утвердили до сих пор, несмотря на отличный процент успешных операций. Именно поэтому Дайчи до сих пор не может доверять полностью – слепо, без оглядки, так, как можно доверять лишь напарнику. Как вообще можно доверять человеку, который сам тебя не воспринимает всерьёз?

– ...фоны, – долетает до него окончание фразы, и Дайчи рассеянно моргает.

– Что?

Куроо качает головой, прихлёбывает свой кофе и натягивает рукава водолазки на кисти, грея кончики пальцев о бумажный стакан с размашисто выведенным «Хитоми».

– Так они реже пишут свои телефоны, – повторяет он, глядя Дайчи в глаза, – когда думают, что у меня уже есть девушка.

И Дайчи по глазам видит, что он не шутит. Это так... по-хамски, самонадеянно и вместе с тем наивно, что всё накатившее раздражение смывает как не бывало.

– Только ты можешь думать, что каждая девчонка мечтает упасть тебе в ноги. – Дайчи хочет, чтобы это прозвучало саркастично, но звучит совершенно беззлобно.

Они выходят на улицу и встраиваются в людской поток, подхватывающий их как бурная, но знакомая до последнего порога река.

– В ноги – может и нет, – легко соглашается Куроо, – а вот в постель – каждая вторая.

Дайчи фыркает, но не собирается подливать масла в огонь определённо благоприятной темы.

– Погоди. А когда имена всё же были мужскими?

– Ну... тогда и баристы были не девочками.

Дайчи смотрит вперёд, чтобы ненароком не вписаться в чью-нибудь спину, но может поклясться, что улыбка Куроо сейчас донельзя самодовольная. Сукин сын, подловил всё ж таки.

– Надеюсь, объяснять, почему я не пишу настоящее имя, не надо. Секретные шпионские штучки и всё такое...

«Да, – думает Дайчи, удерживая язык за зубами, – своей смертью он не умрёт, определённо».

* * *

Это удивительно, но Дайчи ни разу не ловит Куроо с сигаретой.

* * *

Справедливости ради: Дайчи и сам не безгрешен.

Он всегда в срок пишет отчёты, но уже год прокрастинирует с покупкой кровати. Он вёл переговоры с представителями спецслужб в девяти странах, но до сих пор краснеет в разговорах с красивыми девушками и не умеет рационально подходить к выбору меню на ужин (сюда же запишите полное фиаско со всем, что сложнее тамаго-яки). Он требователен, категоричен, поспешен в выводах.

У него нет ни вкуса в искусстве, ни слуха в музыке, зато есть безупречное чутьё направления и обострённое чувство справедливости, помноженное на задатки перфекциониста.

Когда дама в легкомысленно-воздушной блузке, с кокетливыми стрелочками в уголках глаз и взглядом орлицы – их штатный психолог – спрашивает, почему бывший офицер полиции и бывший связист военно-морского флота подался в наёмники, Дайчи так ей и говорит: это всё проклятое стремление поступать правильно – несмотря ни на что. Не его беда, что начальство не сошлось с ним во мнениях относительно долга.

Именно поэтому его и преследует это определение – «бывший». Бывший офицер полиции, бывший самый перспективный связист дивизии, бывший жених. Бывший воспитатель трудных подростков, бывший курьер, бывший просто-парень-из-соседней-квартиры.

Именно поэтому они с Куроо впервые дерутся вне задания: Куроо не согласен, что Дайчи – тот, кто имеет право решать, что хорошо, а что плохо. Дайчи говорит, что это знание, а не решение. Куроо называет его лицемером и снобом. Слово за слово, и вот у Куроо разбит нос, а Дайчи окончательно расшатывает языком давно опасно кренившийся зуб.

* * *

Неуместная болтовня находится где-то между пунктами о звонках в три часа ночи и замалчивании о серьёзных ранениях.

Нет, правда. Некоторые не иначе как по наивности полагают, что разговоры на отвлечённые темы и шутки помогают расслабиться, но Дайчи готов дать на отсечение руку – они просто никогда не работали с Куроо.

Иногда он всерьёз скучает по тем первым благословенным дням, когда Куроо в свойственной себе извращённой манере испытывал его, прикидываясь пай-мальчиком – послушным, исполнительным и _молчаливым_. Славные были времена.

Сейчас же эфир напрочь забит диалогами вроде:  
– Ты его упустил?  
– Ты сказал, что у тебя есть план.  
– Ладно, не важно. У меня есть HK-417.  
– И это твой план?  
– Мне он нравится.  
– Ну ещё бы. Мне стоило догадаться, что ты из тех, кто считает, будто взрывы всё делают лучше.  
– Тебе действительно стоило бы. Постой, кто-то считает иначе?

Или:  
– Его зовут Фак Ю.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Он китаец.  
– Нашёл время шутить!  
– Да кто шутит-то?

Или:  
– Ты... ты что делаешь?  
– Ем, Савамура. Я голодный. А подглядывать нехорошо, тебя разве родители в детстве не учили?  
– Не желаю слышать из твоего рта разговоров о моих родителях.  
– А какие слова ты хочешь слышать из моего рта? Ух, только глянь, у него тут канапе в мини-баре!  
– Транспорт объекта на подъездной дорожке.  
– Захватить тебе фисташек?

...и ведь захватывает.

Так что в целом нет ничего удивительного в том, что со временем Дайчи – не смиряется, нет, вот уж ни в коем случае, но – _привыкает_. Одёргивает всего лишь раз из трёх и даже отвечает. И если иногда он _наслаждается_ этими дурацкими шуточками и каламбурами... ну, Дайчи находит это справедливым.

И когда в нескольких милях от Дохи разговор уходит немного в сторону...

– Савамура, когда у тебя день рождения?

– Зачем тебе?

– Хотел зажечь свечи.

Картина маслом: дрожь земли, фон вечерней пустыни, в небо взвиваются столбы пламени из подорванных нефтяных скважин. Всюду крики, паника и первозданный хаос.

– Ты дебил?

– С днём рождения?

...Дайчи ловит себя на донельзя глупой улыбке.

* * *

В Каракасе они пьют рекуэло, демонстративно громко обсуждают рост крутящейся на шесте колумбийки (слезь она с подиума и шпилек – наверняка будет дышать Куроо в пупок) и устраивают драку в баре, под прикрытием которой Куроо успевает сосканировать телефон объекта прежде, чем их вынуждают разделиться.

Спустя четыре часа Дайчи с неудовольствием диагностирует у себя переломы нескольких рёбер, нехорошее хлюпанье в лёгких, вывих запястья и медленно зарождающуюся мигрень. Он уже успел в полной мере ознакомиться с душевным гостеприимством картеля Лос Растрохос, поболтать о том о сём с молодым человеком с забитыми татуировками плечами и дурными манерами, смертельно оскорбить охранника и наглотаться воды, а ведь ещё даже не подошло время ужина.

Куроо в такие моменты имел дурную привычку шутить: мол, не соврали в рекламных листовках, работа – чудо, что ни день – новые впечатления.

Дайчи в такие моменты предпочитал анализировать ситуацию.

В подвале загородной виллы Варелы пахнет гнилой сыростью, медью и нечистотами. Из-за толстых бетонных стен не слышно ни звука, но по пути сюда он успел вдосталь полюбоваться и на окружающий периметр забор, и на замаскированные под гостевые домики казармы, в которых, по данным разведки, на постоянной основе проживала скромная карманная армия численностью в три дюжины бывших военных.

Прибавьте сюда его не внушающее ложных иллюзий состояние, и ситуация – краше не придумаешь.

Дайчи никогда не считал себя особо набожным, но впервые готов молиться всем известным богам, чтобы Куроо хватило ума вызвать подкрепление. На то, что ему достанет инстинкта самосохранения действовать по инструкции и вместе с добытой информацией убраться из страны, Дайчи даже не рассчитывает. Хотя казалось бы...

Это странно: уверенность, что его не бросят – несмотря на все их высокие отношения. Уж не эту ли гремучую смесь ужаса и стыдной надежды называют доверием? Дайчи почти разочарован, но насмешку оценить ещё способен: он столько за ним гонялся, а рассмотреть смог только после того, как это чёртово доверие подошло вплотную и пнуло его под рёбра.

...А потом взвыло дурным голосом, просочившись даже сквозь толщу бетона.

Мигрень настойчивее толкается в затылок, пульсирует в такт биению сердца. Дайчи свистяще выдыхает сквозь зубы, приподнимается на коленях и прислушивается, надеясь, что ему показалось. Но нет. Ни черта. Размечтался.

Снаружи слышны характерные звуки автоматных очередей, взрывы и вой тревожной сирены.

Дайчи запихивает поглубже это слишком острое чувство – смесь ужаса и надежды – и решительно отказывается даже в мыслях выполнять роль принцессы.

Когда Куроо находит его, на Дайчи уже нет наручников, а заглянувший на шум охранник лежит под стеной с проломленным черепом. Правда, и у самого Дайчи перед глазами – сплошные чёрные точки да пляшущие круги.

– Эй, – говорит Куроо, быстрыми собранными движениями ощупывая его многострадальные рёбра и заглядывая в глаза. – Помнишь правило номер один? Не дай себя убить. Плохие парни того не стоят – это твои слова.

– Сложное правило, – вздыхает Дайчи и находит в себе силы саркастично добавить: – Надо же, иногда ты всё-таки меня слушаешь.

Последнее, что он улавливает, прежде чем упасть в темноту:

– Я никогда тебя не слушаю.

В себя он приходит, окружённый кремовыми стенами отдельной палаты, тихим писком кардиомонитора и сладким запахом цветов из раскрытого настежь окна. Запах незнакомый и место тоже – он определённо не на Базе и вряд ли всё ещё в Венесуэле. Скорее всего, частный госпиталь на нейтральной территории. В ладони ощущается тёплый пластик кнопки вызова; Дайчи несколько секунд обдумывает соблазн нажать её и узнать всё наверняка, но решает повременить. Он чувствует себя хорошо, лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Ещё чувствует тугой бондаж на рёбрах и навязчивую необходимость вернуться мыслями к произошедшему на вилле, но мысли ленивые и неповоротливые, и он засыпает прежде, чем успевает воскресить в памяти последний диалог.

В следующий раз Дайчи просыпается, когда солнце уже подкрашивает стены в оранжевые тона. Сбоку слышится шелест – Дайчи поворачивает голову на звук и просто не может не закатить глаза: Куроо сидит в кресле, нога на ногу, в одной руке выкидыш глянцевой макулатуры, в другой – картонный стаканчик с именем «Джованна», на лбу радужные рейбаны. На поясе под вырвиглазного цвета футболкой угадываются очертания пистолета.

– Где мы? – не утруждает себя приветствием Дайчи.

– Раневей-Бей, чувак, – отвечает ему полной взаимностью Куроо и даже глаза от журнала поднимает не сразу. – Я бы, конечно, предпочёл Багамы, но ты чуть не заблевал кровью весь пол в вертолёте, так что пришлось делать остановку на полпути. С тебя причитается.

Дайчи кивает, выбирая следующий вопрос. Передали ли информацию? Что с заданием? Что говорят врачи?

– Неделя, – говорит Куроо и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд поясняет: – Ты своей выходкой выбил нам отпуск. Молодец, птенчик.

– Выходкой, значит... – медленно закипает Дайчи.

И прежде, чем он успевает выспросить подробности триумфального появления Куроо на вилле Варелы и своего спасения, раздаётся вежливый стук в дверь, а Куроо тянется к пульту от висящего на стене телевизора. Врач – высокий и смуглокожий кубинец, по телевизору крутят «Годзиллу».

«Опять уходит от темы», – мысленно замечает Дайчи, пока док сверяется с картой и справляется о его самочувствии. Ещё плюс один в копилку привычек Куроо Тецуро, которые ему не нравятся.

В этот день Дайчи узнаёт, что он – редкого качества везунчик, а Куроо – безнадёжный фанат мехов и смотрел все сезоны Гандамов и Евы, что он ненавидит Рей, но боготворит Камину, а ещё у него собрана полная коллекция фигурок егерей, но Бродяга и Страйкер Эврика – любимые. Также он узнаёт, что если воровать еду с чужого подноса – она вкуснее, и за вялым привычным переругиванием легко можно сделать вид, что забыл о причине, по которой оказался здесь.

* * *

На Кубе что-то случается – что-то, похожее на Каракас и в то же время вывернутое наизнанку. Дайчи не может подобрать _этому_ названия. И не может не вспоминать.

В момент, когда всюду, покуда хватало глаз, простирался океан и дикие пляжи, а остатки железного полотна уходили далеко в воду, Дайчи смотрел на сидящего на песке, неловко вытянув раненую ногу, Куроо и впервые с предельной ясностью осознавал: он бы потерял его, если бы хоть один пункт из плана, построенного на сплошных «если», сорвался.

Большинство привычек Куроо – капризная блажь, некоторые – весьма досаждающие помехи, но все они не несут под собой ничего такого, с чем Дайчи не мог бы справиться. Почти. Кроме одной.

Система его жизненных ориентиров (и опыт) подразумевает, что есть риски оправданные, есть – благородные, есть – необходимые. А есть просто лишние и безрассудные. Последние – любимая категория Куроо, и с этим безудержным стремлением с улыбкой засунуть голову в каждую петлю Дайчи решительно не может смириться.

После Кубы до срыва остаются считанные дни – Дайчи знает себя, знает свой лимит и свои катализаторы.

И когда друг за другом следуют провал в Канагаве и домашний арест в Тороно... Хорошо, что «домашний» – почти буквально. Только успокаивающее знакомство родных улочек позволяет ему не свихнуться после того, как Куроо сперва поимел его в мозг, а потом спровоцировал... впрочем, Дайчи и сам хорош.

Раньше отчаянное «тебе не понять, каково это, когда в равной степени хочется въебать и выебать» Ивайзуми вызывало у него лишь усмешку, сейчас – желание с чувством похлопать по плечу и заверить, что уж теперь-то понимание настигло его в полной мере.

Что ж. По крайней мере, это кое-что объясняет – например, несвойственное уравновешенному Дайчи желание наорать за напрасные риски, и удушливый, липкий страх, скручивающий внутренности, когда рация не отзывается знакомым до каждой тональности голосом, и тёплое, неясное, как будто родом из детства, чувство, иногда охватывавшее его от одного только вида заспанного, отчаянно щурящегося, перемещающегося по комнате буквально на ощупь напарника.

Но Дайчи без зазрения совести пристрелит всякого, кто ещё хоть раз упомянет при нём сублимацию.

Утешает, что, при всех своих недостатках, трахается Куроо всё же отменно. Всякий раз, как они оказываются без рубашек на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Дайчи накрывает: желание, возбуждение, злость, нежность, любопытство, азарт – всё сплетается в адскую смесь, отражение которой Дайчи видит в лице напротив.

Куроо раздирает ногтями плечи, стискивает коленями бока, выгибается в руках и целуется так, будто хочет его сожрать. А потом выворачивается, седлает бёдра, и Дайчи помогает ему устроиться на себе верхом, проводит ладонями по поджарому животу и толкается вверх и внутрь, глубже и жарче.

В такие моменты он просто физически не в состоянии думать, куда это может привести их обоих. И что эта связь значит для него самого.

* * *

Ещё одна привычка... Дайчи не уверен, что её можно отнести к вредным. Скорее... отвлекающим. Да, наверняка отвлекающим.

Операция в Сеуле завершается в рекордные сроки; дело плёвое, но всё равно приятно. До планового рейса остаётся порядка двенадцати часов, которые Дайчи решает провести с пользой – развеяться и погулять, посмотреть на город, тот его мирный, облагороженный фасад, на который ежедневно смотрит десять миллионов горожан и на который так редко смотрит он сам.

Разумеется, Куроо увязывается следом. И, вопреки обыкновению, большую часть прогулки молчит, только изредка набивает что-то на телефоне и мурлычет под нос прилипший мотивчик. Дайчи не спрашивает, что случилось, но в приступе неожиданного благодушия так же молча сворачивает в заманчиво сверкающую витриной кофейню, где берёт уже ставший привычным заказ – улун (Те Гуань Инь, на удивление сносный) и макиато (побольше молока и никакого сахара). Когда бариста отворачивается, Куроо мимолётным жестом касается губами открытого участка кожи над воротом рубашки, и Дайчи чувствует, как шея в том месте горит всё то время, что они пьют свои напитки.

А потом Куроо вручает ему стаканчик (на белом картоне поверх красной этикетки выведено «Тецуя»), пакетик аспартама (с той же этикеткой; и когда успел?), садится на каменные ступени и достаёт небольшой прямоугольник бумаги и карандаш. У Дайчи навскидку наберётся с дюжину вариантов, что с ними может сделать человек с опытом широкопрофильного наёмника и фантазией пятилетки, но среди них нет ничего и близко похожего на то, что Куроо начнёт рисовать – не карикатуры, не кривых человечков в неприличных позах и даже не письмо Сегацу-сану.

Куроо рисует быстрыми техничными движениями, карандаш в его руках словно живёт своей жизнью, и на плотном листе постепенно проступают очертания набережной Чхонгечхон: извилистое русло канала, люди, штрихи кустов, прямые линии стремящихся ввысь небоскрёбов.

Дайчи присаживается на ступеньку рядом и едва вспоминает дышать, пока Куроо не переворачивает карточку, быстро чёркает на обороте «всё хорошо» и прячет её в конверт. Медлит несколько секунд, но всё-таки не подписывает. Лицо у него при этом совершенно нечитаемое, и Дайчи сглатывает все незаданные вопросы и любопытство, зудящее на кончике языка.

В конце концов момент уходит; остаток дня Куроо треплется вдвое больше обычного, задирая и нарываясь, словно желая компенсировать часы тишины и собственную странность, но Дайчи всё равно не покидает ощущение, что ему доверили нечто важное. Пусть он пока и не понимает, что именно.

После он ещё несколько раз застаёт эти приступы художественной самодеятельности: Куроо зарисовывает отель Марина Бэй Сандс в Сингапуре, рыбную деревню на одном из безымянных островов в Малайзии, аэропорт Суварнабхум в Бангкоке, утёсы в Мандзамо на Окинаве, вид на Токио с вершины его небесного древа. Возможно (скорее всего), Куроо рисует и тогда, когда Дайчи не видит, – он не стремится узнать; того, что ему показывают, – достаточно.

Дайчи наблюдает и даже выявляет некоторую закономерность – Куроо не рассматривает получившийся результат, не оставляет рисунки себе, и Дайчи подозревает, что он всё-таки отправляет их по почте. Но не знает кому – вряд ли кому-то с Базы, а живых родственников, если судить по досье, у Куроо не осталось. Друзьям из гражданских? Девушке? Если подумать, Дайчи до сих пор знает прискорбно мало о том, кто прикрывает его спину, и даже то, что они уже несколько месяцев спят вместе, не особенно улучшает его осведомлённость. Скорее напротив: загоняет мысли в ещё более мрачные дебри.

Ещё одна закономерность: Куроо рисует, когда умиротворён. И именно она первой даёт сбой: тихая зачистка в портовой зоне Хирацуки превращается в форменный филиал ада – они даже не успевают понять, что случилось, как половина доков уже пылает. Если бы их не прикрывали Акааши с Бокуто, вряд ли бы Дайчи отделался сквозным порезом в ладони, а Куроо отравлением дымом. Его до сих пор колотит от мысли, что нажми Акааши на спусковой крючок секундой позже, и армейская сталь ножа оказалась бы у Дайчи в горле.

Так что да, забираясь на крышу контейнера, служащего им укрытием до прибытия команды эвакуации, Дайчи вовсе не ожидает застать Куроо, ожесточённо чёркающим простой шариковой ручкой на измятом клочке бумаги.

Горящие доки выглядят ужасающе и завораживающе одновременно даже с расстояния полутора миль.

Этот скетч Куроо точно никуда не отправляет – он подносит его к зажигалке и сжигает у Дайчи на глазах. А потом бросает как ни в чём не бывало:

– Опоздай Акааши на секунды, ты бы остался там. – Он кивает в направлении пожара. – Не оплаканный и безымянный.

* * *

Дайчи не успевает ни раздеться, ни сполоснуть лицо, как Куроо зажимает его у раковины – наваливается на спину, стискивает запястья и утыкается горячим лбом в шею. Жёсткие волосы неприятно колют, но Дайчи терпит, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию.

У него стоит, и он знает, что будет дальше, и это – очередная, чёрт знает какая по счёту раздражающая привычка его раздражающего напарника, любовника, наказания – его всего.

Куроо презирает гостиничные кровати, у него к ним, кажется, какие-то личные счёты (Дайчи не пытается узнать подробности, опасаясь, что это безумие может стать заразным).

Куроо обожает спонтанный секс и неудобные позы, и все разновидности контроля: если брать, то целиком и полностью, если отдаваться – то без остатка.

Дайчи выдыхает ртом застоявшийся в лёгких воздух, не помня, когда успел задержать дыхание, заводит руку назад, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные пряди, и поднимает взгляд. Покрытое блёклыми разводами зеркало не скрывает его пылающих как олимпийский факел ушей и скул, горит даже шея, а взгляд – как у наркомана на пике прихода. Куроо в отражении касается сомкнутыми губами изгиба плеча, мажет языком и наконец засасывает – с силой и видимым удовольствием.

А потом он запускает руки под футболку, и Дайчи давится неожиданным стоном: Куроо тоже по-прежнему в экипировке, в том числе в любимых гловелеттах, на которых обрезаны только три пальца, с большого по средний, и контраст живой горячей кожи и жёсткой кожи перчаток вызывает у Дайчи неконтролируемую дрожь. Куроо удовлетворённо хмыкает и ведёт ладонями вверх, вдоль спины, заводит под мышки, растирает соски – поочерёдно всеми пятью пальцами – и спускается обратно вниз, дёргая болты на брюках.

От него пахнет потом, порохом, оружейной смазкой и кровью, от Дайчи – всем тем же самым. Запах тяжёлый, густой (отвратительный), и крышу от него сносит напрочь.

Дайчи сам помогает избавить себя от штанов и сам расставляет ноги шире, жмурится – чтобы не видеть собственного изнемогающего отражения, но чувствовать как можно больше: чередующиеся язык и зубы на своей шее, сдвоенное дыхание и шелест фольги, горячие скользкие пальцы внутри и скрипящую кожу снаружи. Мелькает отвлечённая мысль позже проделать с Куроо этот же трюк с перчатками, разве что, может, связать его ещё предварительно, но тут Куроо подхватывает его под колено и заставляет задрать левую ногу на раковину. Дайчи вскрикивает и задыхается, мысли сбиваются и скачут с одной на другую: как же хорошо, что с растяжкой у него порядок, пусть даже Куроо совсем не даёт ему времени привыкнуть, но и так – быстро и жёстко – тоже отлично, особенно когда Куроо кладёт руку ему на член, проводит вверх-вниз, но не оставляет, а перемещает на бедро и удерживает. Жаль, что форма не даёт почувствовать его спиной, кожу кожей, и, наверное, он до сих пор не простил Дайчи тот, первый раз на столе, но сам Дайчи точно ни о чём не жалеет.

Стоило пройти через всё выпавшее ему дерьмо, чтобы кончать от одних только ощущений чужого члена в собственной заднице и пальцев на горле и пойманного в зеркале голодного взгляда.

После, спровадив Куроо в душ, Дайчи снова рассматривает себя – блестящие глаза, расширенные зрачки, взъерошенные, влажные на концах волосы, россыпь тёмных пятен на шее и плечах. Вид у него откровенно оттраханный, но сил рассердиться нет.

* * *

Следует отдать Куроо должное – после Тороно он действительно старается придерживаться протоколов и меньше рисковать своей шкурой и чужим имуществом, и хотя результат всё ещё удручающе далёк от идеала, Дайчи верит, что главное здесь – стремление.

Другое дело, что и Куроо – осознанно или нет – заставляет его меняться. Раскрываться, быть честнее – в первую очередь перед самим собой. Дайчи с удивлением всё чаще ловит себя на том, что поддаётся моменту, азарту, заигрывающим интонациям в наушнике. И всё чаще нехотя, со скрипом, но признаёт, что иногда у самого безумного плана больше шансов, чем у одобренного уставом.

И всё бы ничего, он не враг переменам, если только уверен, что они к лучшему. Здесь же он уверен только в том, что вечно везти не может.

Дайчи требуется время, чтобы это осмыслить. Ему просто требуется время, он вовсе не сбегает и не трусит, он...

Несколько секунд он радуется осознанию: его всё ещё волнует не только работа, он не утратил способности переживать, чувствовать, волноваться из-за чего-то, что сегодня кажется катастрофой вселенского масштаба, а завтра, быть может, заставит его рассмеяться собственной глупости. Он надеется, что так и будет.

А потом он переступает порог собственного, купленного в тайне даже от Организации дома в Сагамихаре и вспоминает, что так и не связался с рабочими, чтобы починили проводку на втором этаже, и не купил ни кровать, ни книжные полки: на загромождённом коробками полу сиротливо пылится высокий европейский матрас со скомканными простынями, а возле стены нестройными пирамидами громоздятся книги и блины-утяжелители для – вот неожиданность-то – так и не собранной штанги.

Дайчи щёлкает выключателем, несколько минут смотрит на сиротливую голую лампочку под потолком и принимается за работу.

К вечеру он проветривает все комнаты, избавляясь от запаха затхлости и запустения, моет паркет и протирает подоконники, книги, блины и, подумав, коробку с частями тренажёра, застилает матрас свежекупленными простынями (у них оказывается приятный глазу холодный оттенок и геометрический узор, ничем не напоминающий пустыню), заполняет холодильник продуктами (рыба, упаковка яиц, несколько пачек рамена, готовые онигири, замороженные овощи, банка бобов, молоко, которое он схватил без задней мысли и теперь не знает, куда девать).

Весь следующий день он перебирает и чистит оружейный запас, приводит в порядок счета и корреспонденцию, запрещая себе использовать волшебную комбинацию, которая по словам людей, любящих умничать, спасёт мир («Сtrl+A -> Del – ну же, Савамура, ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь!»).

Третий день он проводит, слоняясь по пустому дому, сам не свой, не зная, чем себя занять.

На четвёртый он всё-таки собирает тренажёр (с третьей попытки и по инструкции, но ни одна живая душа не узнает об этом) и до конца дня нагружает себя тренировками, от которых на утро приятно ноют все мышцы.

На пятый день – шпаклюет стены и ловит себя на просмотре мебельного сайта в разделе с люстрами. И на ожидании, что сейчас его высмеют по полной, но никто не смеётся ему на ухо, не лезет горячими руками под футболку и не требует немедленно подать запасные обоймы для глока.

На шестой день Дайчи звонит на Базу.

* * *

Где-то на втором часу операции Дайчи всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы отключить общий канал связи.

– Плёвое дело, – без умолку надрывается комм голосом Куроо. – Заплатят налом! Три ляма за доставку мятных конфет! Кто-то забыл упомянуть, что охранять их будет банда элитных головорезов. По десятку на нос, а без Савамуры так и по все полтора. Нифиговые такие конфеты, _Бокуто_!

Иногда Дайчи кажется, что Бокуто, периодически идущий бонусным приложением к их команде (и периодически же организовывающий им совместные выходные в самых горячих уголках мира), – тоже одна из вредных привычек Куроо (самая вредная и определённо самая разрушительная).

Бокуто – эдакий множитель, химический реагент, человек-самородок, фокусирующий чужую энергию и направляющий её в максимально непредсказуемое и опасное для окружающих русло. Каждый из тандема «Бокуро» по отдельности смертоносен, но, действуя сообща, эта парочка постоянно сводит Дайчи с ума, заставляя чувствовать, как кровь то стынет в жилах, то пенится под адовым вбросом адреналина.

Иногда это бывало по-настоящему красиво – как ядерный рассвет над заливом, или как квинтэссенция эффектности и эффективности («охуенности и охуительности, чувак!»), или как извержение вулкана, если бы вулкан в процессе вдруг обрёл голос и выдал: «Лол, да я горяч!».

– Знаешь что?! Я мог бы вторые сутки приятно проводить время в постели, а вместо этого...

– Да кто ж знал, что этот Падди ни в зуб ногой в сборе данных? И потом: я делаю тебе одолжение! Твоя последняя пассия пырнула тебя салатной вилкой!

– Падди? Наш план разрабатывал парень по имени Падди? И я не желаю слушать критику моей личной жизни от человека, дающего имена своим пушкам!

Иногда, но не сейчас.

Сейчас Дайчи был бы премного благодарен, если бы эти двое перестали быть настолько... непосредственными в чужом присутствии и занялись, наконец, чем-то полезным. Например, избавлением от остатков элитных головорезов и доставкой знаменитого алмаза Дэ Бирс их дражайшему нанимателю. Это было бы очень кстати, правда. Дайчи, конечно, никогда не признается в этом вслух, но мысль о постели и приятном времяпрепровождении показалась ему заманчивой.

– Вот только не приплетай сюда моих крошек! – Бокуто, конечно, на мысленные посылы Дайчи плевал с высоты своей увлечённости происходящим. – Слушай, парень не виноват, что родился ирландцем. Ирландцы клёвые!

– Бокуто, ирландский виски – клёвый, а ирландцы – _не клёвые_.

– Чувак, ты сегодня правда какой-то нервный, да сдались тебе эти ирландцы?

– Я был бы куда менее нервным, если бы всякие рыжие козлы не тратили время, которое я планировал провести со своим парнем!

И именно в этот момент стрельба и перепалка прекращаются, и звук, с которым последний из вражеской братии падает замертво, кажется особо отчётливым в резко установившейся тишине.

Дайчи недоверчиво откашливается и подаёт голос:

– Чисто. – А потом: – Ты назвал меня своим парнем?

– Не было такого, – мгновенно отпирается Куроо, а Бокуто хранит нехарактерное и крайне подозрительное молчание.

– Ладно, – спустя несколько секунд тупо отзывается Дайчи и начинает поспешно отключаться от системы охраны особняка. – Заканчивайте и сворачиваемся.

Ничего катастрофического не произошло. Куроо не сказал ничего существенно нового, у Дайчи во лбу не прозрел третий глаз. Он ведь сам дорожит Куроо как отличным напарником, профи и удобным партнёром, но до этого момента он не пытался подобрать их отношениям никакого названия. Он и слово-то это – «отношения» – лишний раз старался не употреблять даже мысленно – слишком хорошо помнил, чем и почему всё закончилось в прошлый раз: и обманчивый уют маленькой спальни, и опущенные уголки губ Юй, и страх, чужой страх за него, оказавшийся сильнее его обещаний.

Ирония в том, что по-настоящему понимать этот страх он начал только теперь.

* * *

У Дайчи уходит полгода, чтобы понять: Куроо зарисовывает места, оказывающие на него сильное впечатление.

Одни ему нравятся, и тогда он отправляет открытки-скетчи по неизвестному адресу. В другие он надеется никогда впредь не возвращаться – пепел этих воспоминаний осыпается ему под ноги.

Дайчи выкладывает Куроо свою догадку и даже себе не признаётся, что ждёт ответной реакции с замиранием сердца, как студент результатов экзамена, как сапёр – тишины в мгновение разрыва контакта, как...

Куроо говорит, что отправляет открытки матери. Что о ней не известно даже Организации, что он сам инсценировал её смерть, и если Дайчи хоть что-нибудь хоть кому-нибудь...

Дайчи ему верит. И пусть у него нет за душой столь же ценных секретов, он не может не попытаться отплатить хоть десятой частью.

* * *

О своём поспешном порыве Дайчи жалеет спустя четверть часа с момента, как приводит Куроо в свой дом. Наверное. Может быть.

Куроо, как никто иной, умеет напоминать людям, с кем именно они связались. Вот ты мысленно наматываешь сопли на кулак, восхищаясь его духом и сопереживая, а вот уже мечтаешь схватить гвоздодёр и переломать этой скотине все кости.

Всё это, конечно, крайности, но так и Дайчи не оптимист, он ведь сразу предупредил.

– Миленько, – говорит Куроо, обойдя дом по периметру, простучав все стены, найдя две нычки из четырёх (с огнестрелом и бутылью Гиндзёсю) и сунув нос в холодильник.

– Миленько? – недоверчиво уточняет Дайчи. – Это что, универсальный ответ из лексикона домохозяек?

– Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты с этими милыми леди, судя по сему памятнику холостяцкого минимализма, сроду не был знаком. – Он прищёлкивает языком и прежде, чем Дайчи отбивает подначку, меняет тему: – Как давно он у тебя?

И тут Дайчи как-то разом успокаивается. Он знает, как общаться с таким Куроо, и вторжение на свою территорию не делает его более уязвимым.

– Года четыре, – кивает он, опираясь плечом о чистую, но так и не покрашенную стену.

– Четыре года?!

– А что такого?

– Савамура, я, в общем-то, не удивлюсь, если ты не заметил, но просто к сведению – ты спишь на матрасе.

Дайчи хмурится.

– Если не хочешь сейчас искать, где переночевать, – уважай мой дом. И мой матрас. А если тебе что-то не нравится...

– О, – оборачивается Куроо, улыбаясь неожиданно сдержанно – одними губами, – мне _нравится_.

Именно в этот момент Дайчи понимает, что следует готовиться к худшему. Просто на всякий случай.

И что-то, конечно, меняется: в холодильнике появляется нормальная (не замороженная и не консервированная) еда, проводка на втором этаже перестаёт искрить, на втором стуле вырастает гора шмоток, идентичная первой. На холодном металле тренажёра проступают первые коцки-царапины, к стопкам книг добавляются новые стопки. Вдоль стены у окна постепенно собирается внушительная коллекция бумажных стаканчиков самых разных цветов и самых безумных дизайнов – все на разные имена.

Однажды Дайчи возвращается и долго не может понять, что случилось, а потом осознание бросается в глаза видом разрисованных стен: чёрным грифелем выведены силуэты полок, шкафов, стола, комода. Что-то – совсем кривое и схематичное, что-то – объёмное, с полным соблюдением перспективы, совсем как настоящее.

– Ну что ты смотришь как баран, узревший новые ворота? – тянет Куроо из-за спины.

Дайчи даже не огрызается, до того сильным оказывается желание немедленно поцеловать настороженно кривящиеся губы.

Тем вечером книги на «полках» они дорисовывают в четыре руки. В какой-то момент Дайчи вспоминает о сныканной выпивке, и они умудряются найти круглосуточную Икею и заказать полочки (настоящие, деревянные), которые доставляют следующим же днём. За несколько часов до этого начальство вызывает на срочный брифинг, на который они являются с похмельем и недовольным ворчанием на два голоса. Пресловутые полочки курьер оставляет у соседей, но к следующему визиту домой никто об этом не помнит, так что они конструируют их собственноручно из чего попало, а после единодушно соглашаются, что нарисованными они были как-то красивее.

Дайчи нравятся все эти изменения, но неожиданная правда в том, что меняется не так уж много.

Из всех комнат в доме по-прежнему используется только самая большая, служащая одновременно спальней, гостиной и кабинетом, и три стены в ней по-прежнему не покрашены (на четвёртой, штрих за штрихом, со временем проступает Радужный мост). Матрас так и не обзаводится кроватью, а вещи – комодом, и даже лампочка под потолком выглядит так же сиротливо, как несколько месяцев назад.

Они наведываются сюда так редко, что пол успевает зарасти пылью, а забытый на столе чай – развить собственный разум, и задерживаются так мало, что краска на стене не всегда успевает высохнуть, но даже в те считанные разы, когда Дайчи приходит сюда один, пустота большого дома уже не кажется ему одинокой и необжитой.

* * *

Их работа быстро отучает от мысли, что они неуязвимы. А вот веру в бессмертие пошатнуть не может, и это играет с ними злую шутку, несмотря на то, что Дайчи помнит, знает: вечно везти не может, рано или поздно богиня оступится на своём бронзовом шаре.

Именно это и происходит во время зачистки лабораторного комплекса, обслуживающего фармацевтические госзаказы.

Для СМИ всё выглядит как неудачный промышленный шпионаж и операция по освобождению заложников, но на деле ситуация гораздо серьёзней: шпионы-неудачники – выпестованные бойцы Шао Вэя, гения китайской разведки, объявленного в розыск собственным правительством и ещё десятком азиатских стран и съевшего не одну собаку на поставке засекреченной информации на чёрный рынок («печеньки и тёмная сторона Силы весьма заманчивы, Савамура, уж мне-то поверь»). Дайчи не раскрыли истинную цель, но тон Укая не оставляет места надежде, что интерес Шао ограничивается рецептурой средства от насморка («и зря – спорим, спрос на эту штуку был бы выше спроса на лекарство от рака?»). Ещё и заложники эти – учёные-трудоголики, и чего им ночами не спится в своих кроватях?

По плану операции группа из Сугавары, Нишинои и Асахи отвечает за освобождение персонала, на Куроо и Кенме лежит защита внутренней базы данных, на дуэте Танака-Ямамото – спецэффекты и отвлекающие манёвры в случае осложнений. Сам Дайчи отвечает за координацию, и именно он первым замечает, как три силуэта на теплосканерах выходят из зоны, где держат заложников, и направляются к воздушному перешейку между двумя блоками комплекса.

– Плохо, – подтверждает его опасения Кенма. – Мы в серверной, внешняя целостность одной из станций нарушена, они подключены напрямую.

– Прямо сейчас качают, – влезает Куроо и бросает без перехода сперва Кенме: – Можешь отследить? – потом Дайчи: – Мне нужно направление.

– Движутся к переходу в западный блок, трое. По нашим данным там оборудована вертолётная площадка.

Дайчи ведёт его по лабиринту коридоров, пока не отвлекается на Сугу, отчитывающегося о готовности, а когда вновь возвращается к Куроо, слышит выстрелы.

– Не высовывайся, – бросает он, замечая силуэт Куроо в десяти метрах от цели. – Отпусти их подальше, в следующем помещении будет удобная планировка.

– Не сутулься, – смеётся Куроо, – ходи гордо. 

А потом становится неожиданно серьёзным:

– У них девчонка.

И тут всё раскручивается с головокружительной скоростью.

Первая группа начинает штурм, Танака просит разрешения вступить в дело, Куроо игнорирует призывы Дайчи сосредоточиться на их первостепенной задаче; он знать не знает, что именно украл Шао, но даже по самым щадящим прикидкам на кону стоят тысячи жизней против одной заложницы. Дайчи и подумать не мог, что из них двоих именно ему придётся напоминать о приоритетах.

– Не нервничай, – раздражающе спокойно обрывает его Куроо, – я всё успею.

Дайчи отлично помнит, как он хотел всё успеть в Канагаве.

– Куроо, – помедлив мгновение, он неуловимо меняет тон и повторяет: – Куроо, послушай меня сейчас. Это приказ, если ты...

Куроо, конечно же, его не слушает. «Я никогда тебя не слушаю», – эхом звучит воспоминание в голове Дайчи, а настоящий Куроо отключает связь.

Этот сукин сын отключает связь!

Находящийся на той же частоте Суга хмыкает, и даже молчание Кенмы кажется неодобрительным, но не удивлённым.

И Дайчи, конечно же, тоже не удивляется: ни когда в руки Танаки попадает до смерти перепуганная, едва связывающая слова лаборантка, ни когда комм оживает и рапортует: «Шао мёртв, диск у меня», ни когда несколькими секундами позднее в западном блоке взрывом выбивает стёкла на двух верхних этажах.

Даже когда спустя четверть часа Куроо – живой и невредимый – находит его, виновато кривя губы в однобокой, неестественной от и до улыбке, и отдаёт в руки компактный противоударный коробок жёсткого диска, – даже тогда Дайчи не удивляется.

Дайчи, чёрт возьми, зол и зол настолько, что места удивлению просто не остаётся; он почти готов собственными руками свернуть Куроо шею.

– Ты, – начинает он яростным шёпотом, делает шаг вперёд и толкает Куроо в грудь.

Дайчи хочет сказать, что иногда он его действительно – действительно – ненавидит; сказать, что он чуть не угробил всю операцию; сказать, что если Куроо жизнь не мила – пожалуйста, и если ему нравится точить о Дайчи зубы – на здоровье, но если его репутации терять нечего, это не значит, что можно херить чужую, и он, Дайчи, впредь никогда не желает слышать слов о неспособности контролировать собственных подчинённых, так что пусть Куроо будет любезен сделать над собой усилие и...

Дайчи не успевает сказать ничего: Куроо вздрагивает от толчка, шевелит губами и вдруг начинает заваливаться назад. Дайчи подхватывает его на чистых инстинктах, рефлекторно ощупывает взглядом и проглатывает готовые сорваться с языка проклятья, ладонью чувствуя пропитавшую волосы липкую влагу.

* * *

Бокуто звонит из больницы на третьи сутки, срывая Дайчи с очередного ковра большого начальства.

– Я бдил у его постели денно и нощно, – заводит он, стоит Дайчи проскользнуть в дверь палаты, – держал его за руку, недоедал, пропустил последнюю серию Игры Престолов! А этот ублюдок встаёт и говорит, что убьёт за кофе! Что за неблагодарный кретин!

Дайчи привычно выхватывает главное: гримасничающего Бокуто, пустую койку и тот очевидный факт, что Куроо в норме достаточной, чтобы передвигаться на своих двоих и требовать немедленную дозу кофеина. Который ему, к слову, противопоказан.

– И что, ты просто так его отпустил?

– Нет конечно, – изображает оскорбление в лучших чувствах Бокуто, – я нарисовал ему на ладони карту, как найти кафетерий.

Дайчи не отказывает себе в удовольствии закатить глаза, хлопает Бокуто по плечу и выходит.

Куроо действительно находится в кафетерии – сидящий за дальним от входа столом, бледный, небритый, в висящей мешком на плечах явно чужой футболке, гипнотизирующий взглядом пластиковый стаканчик – родной донельзя.

И слово-то какое правильное – «донельзя».

Дайчи всё ещё зол, и причины, по которым он зол, никуда сами собой за два дня не делись.

Но ещё за эти два дня он успел подумать.

Куроо, конечно, придурок и ходячая заноза в заднице, но он – его заноза, _его_ привычка, и Дайчи не хочет представлять себе жизнь без дурацких пререканий на общей частоте, коллекции бумажных стаканчиков с женскими именами, раскиданных по всей постели длинных ног и горячих шершавых ладоней под майкой.

Не хочет возвращаться в пустой дом, порог которого так и не смог переступить, даже когда Укай под дулом пистолета выгнал его с Базы отсыпаться.

Металлические ножки скрежещут по полу, когда Дайчи отодвигает стул и присаживается, ставя перед Куроо термос с настоящим, свежесваренным макиато взамен дешёвой отравы из автомата. Куроо вскидывает взгляд – вопреки ожиданию не испуганный, не виноватый и ни капли не сожалеющий – и не спешит сгрести подарок в охапку. Прикусывает губу и ждёт, барабаня обломанными ногтями по пластику и не торопясь направлять разговор по выгодному себе сценарию.

Дайчи знает, что может сейчас озвучить всё то, что хотел озвучить три дня назад – и будет прав. И Куроо примет его правоту, молча согласится, прогнётся – и когда-нибудь снова поступит по-своему.

Дайчи не хочет этого лицемерия. И не хочет оставаться один.

– Отлично сработано, – говорит он и улыбается, поймав недоверчивое удивление во взгляде. – Пей свой кофе.

Куроо с минуту напряжённо выискивает что-то в его лице и, видимо, всё же находит, потому что в итоге расплывается в ответной, совсем уж неприлично счастливой улыбке, а через секунду с довольным стоном присасывается прямо к горлышку термоса. Дайчи какое-то время продолжает наблюдать за ним, а потом начинает рассказывать о произошедшем за то время, что спящая красавица изволила проваляться в отключке.

Уже на обратном пути в палату Куроо касается шрама на ладони Дайчи, привлекая внимание, и показывает свой телефон. На экране текстовое сообщение с неизвестного номера: «Спасибо, что спасли меня».

– Девчонка-заложница, – тихо поясняет Куроо, и каким-то образом эти четыре слова придают уверенности, что Дайчи всё делает правильно.


End file.
